1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotating head for use in a device for nondestructive testing of test materials or test specimens, especially test material in the form of metal articles, for example, of bar-shaped rolled material.
2. Description of Related Art
A similar device is known from European Patent EP 0452433 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,435, which is hereby incorporated by reference to its full extent, for the sake of brevity. This invention is a rotating head for nondestructive eddy current testing of, for example, ferromagnetic pipes, bars and wires, including those which are covered.